


Someone's Ticklish

by LilBittyMonster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fi finds Rhys' ticklish spots, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, somewhat nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Rhys and Fiona have some free time, so why not take advantage?





	Someone's Ticklish

Fiona's lips were soft against his own. Her nimble fingers were laced at the nape of his neck, gently pulling the fine strands of hair. His flesh hand cupped her cheek, mechanical one coming around under her arm and held her closer. Fi in turn unlaced her hands and slid one down his chest, coming to rest in the small of his back. She tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss, and Rhys responded by pulling her even closer, her spine arching slightly against the metal plates. 

Fiona drew back, Rhys letting a faint whimper of disappointment, and dropped her other arm to join the first. Her green eyes glinted with an unspoken promise, that infuriatingly cheeky smirk pulling at the corner of her lips as she drew them backwards towards the sofa. 

Rhys, in all his grace, managed to trip on something, sending them both in a downward fashion much quicker than anticipated. Fiona's arms tightened around his torso, and in a rare occurrence of reflexes Rhys managed to catch them both with his metal arm, flesh hand cradling short brown hair.

“Wow, you really know how to sweep a woman off her feet,” Fiona teased, grinning up from under him. Rhys just chuckled under his breath.

“All part of the plan,” he replied breezily. 

“Oh, I'm sure it was,” came the sarcastic response, cheeky grin still in place.

Rhys responded by dipping his head, joining their lips as he eased Fiona's torso the rest of the way down onto the worn fabric. They swung their legs up so they were both horizontal, Fiona hitching her thighs over Rhys' hips. Her hands slid from his back and under the hexagon-patterned vest, skimming along the thin material of his work shirt. 

Rhys gave a soft sigh at the touch, leaving her mouth to trail kisses down Fiona's jawline and onto the tender skin of her neck. Fiona tilted her head back to give him better access, tightening her fingers on his shirt. Doing so, she pulled it from where it was neatly tucked into his slacks, and she took the opportunity to slip her hands underneath. 

Her calloused fingertips met with ridiculously soft skin. Skin that had no right being as soft as it was. She began tracing lazy circles over the smooth expanse, taking her time exploring. Lazy circles, up subtle ridges of his spine, across over his ribca-

Rhys jerked back from her touch with a gasp, hiding in the crook of her shoulder. Fi's brow creased in confusion, before a grin slowly made its way back across her lips.

“Rhys..” she crooned into his ear.

“Haaa-what?” he replied, sitting up to meet her eyes. His hair was adorably tousled, chestnut locks falling from their carefully combed place. His real pupil was blown black, EHCO eye focusing and unfocusing in blinking blue.

“Are you, by any chance…..ticklish?” Fiona asked with her devil's grin.

“Um, no, I mean, what gives you that impression?” he asked hurriedly.

“Well, when I did this,” she skimmed her fingers up along his ribs again, giggling as he squirmed under her touch while trying to maintain a straight face.

“Would you stop that?” he managed, wresting her hands from his torso and pinning them at his hips. Fi still managed to keep contact, making small circles with her fingernails on the sharp bones. She hit a nerve just right, causing Rhys to roll his hips just so, making her gasp and clench her own thighs. Rhys traded an irked expression for a sly one and leaned back in to kiss her.

“Wait,” Fiona stopped him with a hand on his chest as she sat up.

“Wha-why?”

Her fingers were quickly undoing his tie.

“This has to go, it's been bugging me all day,” she muttered in response, frowning slightly at the offending red strip. Tossing it aside she reached back up for his cheek.

“Now, where were we?” she asked coyly, head tilted to the side ever so slightly.

“I think it was right about here?” Rhys murmured as he gently pushed the con artist back onto the sofa, kissing her with a slow intensity. Fiona leaned back, smiling into the kiss. 

“You know,” Rhys said after a moment, “since you've robbed me of my amazing tie,” -Fiona scoffed and rolled her eyes- “it's only fair that you lose something too...”

“You're really going for this whole 'being gutsy' thing aren't you?” she grinned up at him. 

In a quick flex of muscles, she flipped them so she was straddling him (somewhat uncomfortably, it was a narrow couch). Unbuckling her belt, she shrugged off her jacket, leaving her in her vest and white shirt. Rhys was quick to sit up, sucking light marks on the tender flesh of her neck. His hands rubbed absentmindedly along her upper thighs. 

Fiona closed her eyes, one hand coming to curl at the short hairs on the nape of his neck. The other gripped lightly at his shoulder, giving silent encouragement. Rhys' flesh hand slipped under the thin white fabric of her shirt, fair turnabout she supposed, and-

“Gaah, your hand is cold!” she gasped, arching away from the icy digits and into Rhys. Her hips rocked forward, making him jump under her and bite into her neck with a soft moan. He quickly kissed over the spot in apology. 

“So warm it up for me,” he whispered into her skin. Fi merely huffed, rolling her eyes but impressed by his bluntness.

She moved to stand, but long fingers gripped at her legs, pinning her in place.

“Bed has more room,” she murmured into his hair as explanation. Rhys frowned for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. 

Standing, Fiona pulled him along behind her towards the bedroom. Not to be outdone, Rhys turned her back towards him, kissing her as they backed into the doorway, kicking the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo this was my first attempt at writing anything close to smut so any feedback is welcome!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
